There has not been to date any convenient way to utilize video units such as televisions or electronic game monitors within a vehicle. As such, such video units have normally previously been manually held or otherwise positioned without any securement to prevent movement upon abrupt vehicle deceleration. Likewise, there is no way to effectively position and secure an operating unit such as a video cassette recorder utilized with a television or an electronic game utilized with a monitor. While televisions and monitors have previously been fitted to full size conversion vans, this requires a rather major change in the headliner and wiring systems. The televisions and monitors become permanent within the van and lose the versatility of being easily and quickly removable for use in the home, etc. Also, such van conversion installations of televisions and monitors require complicated installation procedures which are time consuming.